


Stiles Gets a Job at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria

by VickeyStar



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), BAMF Stiles, Kinda Hunter Stiles I guess, Stiles in FNAF, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: I don't even know. Stiles and friends fix the animatronics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Markiplier play Sister Location and started typing. I don't really know much about the games, it's been awhile, and I don't like scary games. I apologize for any misspellings of names or anything. Mild language warning.   
> I do take requests for any fandoms I've already done and more!  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Stiles sat down at his post, and frowned. He was starting to regret accepting the job at Freddy Fazzbear’s Pizzeria, but he really needed the money.

It was his first night on the job, and he was already creeped out. These animatronics were creepy, with their wide, soulless eyes that reminded him of Malia’s doll. Even Scott sensed something off with this establishment, and he promised to check in with Stiles every hour.

His phone rang with Scott’s number appearing on the screen.

 _“Stiles? It’s Scott.”_ He heard as he answered the call.

“Hey, Scotty. Thanks for checking up.” He answered, checking the cameras. He noticed Chica moving around, but she stayed in her room.

 _“You okay? Still alive?”_ Scott asked, and Stiles checked on Foxy. Foxy was in the hallway, outside of his room, staring creepily at the camera. Stiles shivered.

“So far, yeah. Foxy might cause a problem, but I think I can handle him.” Stiles replied, frowning at the screen of the tablet in front of him.

 _“You sure? I can stop by if you want me to. I’m actually headed in your area, as we speak.”_ His best friend spoke, and Stiles sighed.

“You’re camped right outside, aren’t you?”

It wasn’t a question, he was looking at the dark van parked in front of the Pizzeria using the security cameras. He could hear someone else grabbing the phone.

 _“We just want to make sure you’re safe, Stiles. We both have done our research on this place, and agreed that something was wrong.”_ Lydia’s voice came through, and he smirked.

“Aww, you do care!” He grinned as he imagined her frown.

_“Just don’t die. We’re right outside if you need anything.”_

Lydia hung up the phone.

Stiles put his away, pulling out his bag. He accepted the job for a reason, and now it was time. Lydia was right, this place was very wrong, and it had something to do with the animatronics.

Stiles checked the cameras one last time to see Freddy in his room, Bonnie in hers, Chica looked like she was dancing in hers, and Foxy was still staring creepily at the camera.

He got out the salt from his bag, and started looking around, setting up traps for every entrance. Lydia and he both agreed that the only explanation that made sense is that the animatronics were being possessed by ghosts.

Stiles checked the camera again, noting that Foxy was the closest to him. With his tech, he could remotely control every exit and entrance to his little haven, and in order for his plan to work, he needed to lure the animatronics to him, one by one.

“C’mere, Foxy, you asshole.” Stiles whispered, watching the mechanical fox. He opened the door that would lead Foxy down the hallway, and the machine quirked its head. The animatronic then seemed to tip its hat at the camera, and with a flicker of lights, vanished.   
Stiles checked the time. It was almost midnight, and he had missed a check in with Scott. He checked to see that the van was still outside, but the back door was wide open. He checked the inside cameras to see Scott and Lydia, tied up with Freddy and Bonnie watching them.

“How the hell?” Stiles asked, then froze when he noticed Freddy start to move.

He quickly activated the mechanical music box that he was given access to, told that it would calm the animatronics. Scott and Lydia’s heads shot up, to look at the camera when the music started playing.

Stiles looked away from the screen when one of his traps activated, to see Foxy staring right at him.

“Hey, assbutt.” He said conversationally, pulling out a small book. He quickly completed the ceremony to power down the spirit in Foxy, and the animatronic powered down.

Stiles was checking the cameras again, when he heard a noise behind him. He froze cursing silently. He forgot about Chica. Quickly, he grabbed a bag of salt and flung it at its face as the animatronic jumped at him. The animatronic screamed, and Stiles could see Scott on the screen, straining against his bonds as Lydia asked him what was happening. He quickly repeated the ritual, and gathered the rest of his stuff.

Stiles checked one last time that both Bonnie and Freddy were in the same room as Scott and Lydia, then frowned. He couldn’t do the ritual to the both of them at the same time.

Stiles opened a door next to Bonnie, and the animatronic looked at it, seemingly confused. It started moving out of the room, and Stiles snuck out of his office to meet it. He did the ritual in the hallway, a few feet away from the door.

He checked his tablet again to see Freddy on the other side of the room, and Scott and Lydia, still tied up.

Stiles got his stuff together, both physically and mentally, and ran into the room. He quickly doused Freddy with salt and completed the ritual right as it reached him.

Once he was certain that the machine was powered down, he turned and untied his friends.

“Can one of you please explain how one True Alpha werewolf and one Banshee manage to be kidnapped out of a surveillance van by robotic ghosts?” He asked, smirking at Lydia’s annoyed expression.

She smacked Scott upside the head. “Said True Alpha Werewolf fell asleep.”

Stiles grinned as Scott rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and they cleaned everything up.

The rest of the night was peaceful, and they never noticed the blinking light in Chica’s eye.

edn


End file.
